Evil or Not We Still Want Our Little Brother Back
by Animefun50000
Summary: Young Justice along with Red Arrow were Kidnapped, but only Robin was found alive, He doesn't know what happened to his team. A year later Young Justice is back, only there's one thing different about them there evil and they want to be a full team again. More of the Summary inside. Has kidnapping, mind/body control and little torture, crossover evil Red Arrow and Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Young Justice along with Red Arrow were Kidnapped, but only Robin was found alive, He doesn't know what happened to his team. A year later Young Justice is back, only there's one thing different about them there evil and they want to be a full team again, only thing is Robin's with a different team and they don't want to let him go without a fight. Too bad the Young Justice will stop at nothing to get there little brother back. Has kidnapping, mind/body control and little torture, crossover evil Red Arrow and Young Justice.

Rated M to be safe.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Arrow or any characters in the story.

_Dream_

Voice inside a dream

Normal

Evil or Not We Still Want Our Little Brother Back

Chapter 1- We Been Watching You

Robin pov.

_I remember waking up in a dark, cool empty room. Well it wasn't really a room because it had stone walls; I was chained to the cool stone wall. I looked around the small space to see if I was alone or not. 'Were's the team?' I thought. I was completely alone in the dark cell, but then again there could be others in here because I can only see so much in the dark room. I push that thought aside because I don't hear anyone else. _

_ "KF? Artemis? Superboy? Mrs. M? Aqualad? Anyone?" I yelled in the dark room. Kind of hoping I get an answer from someone I knew. No one answered, I was starting to worry. The last thing I remember is going into the cave today, but something had to have to of happened to end up here. Then I heard footstep coming toward me._

_ "So you're Robin, the boy wonder. Now let me ask you do you know who I am?" The men asked, I couldn't see him he was hiding in the shadows. _"Robin? It's time to get up Robin! ROBIN!" I heard someone yell. Then I opened up my eye's to see green bright eyes. "StarFire?" I asked think I was kind of still in the dream. I look around to see I was in my work room. "Did I sleep in?" I asked worried that I did.

"No not at all Raven said she felt a dark presents near. Do you wish to speck with Raven about this?" I looked at her for a second before I nodded. This dark presents could mean mad news for everyone in the city, or it could be harmless. I got up from the batch I was sleeping at and started to walk out.

~With Raven~

"So mind telling me about this dark presents you feel?" I asked Raven as I looked at her looking out the dark window.

"Yes, it's more than one person. They been in the same spot for some time know. I can't tell you if there a big problem for us or the city, but they could bring something very bad, something dark. What they wish, I couldn't tell you." Raven said in her normal cold but at the same time caring voice.

"I see. Where are they I'll go and check it out?" I asked Raven hoping she could feel were they are. Maybe I could see if they are planning a attack or anything. But when Raven shook her head no then I looked out of the window that she was looking out of. It was raining outside, huh. It was raining that day too. I haven't thought about that day for awhile. Guess Slade did help with one thing; he helped me not think about them. I miss them so much; I wish I could remember what happened that day, to them.

~Some were close to the tower~

"He's here, I can feel him. That are baby brother." One of the women dark figures said to five other dark figures. They all smiled when they heard that the one they been looking for is close by.

"It's him? What are we going to do then?" The second youngest of the six said, looking at the oldest figure.

"For now we wait, I want to know if what they did to him worked, but at the same time I know we all want to see him again. So we will watch him tomorrow and come up with a plan, because we all want him back." A flash of lighting appear to show all the faces of the Young Justice Team and Red Arrow. "Soon we will have our baby brother with us again.

Tell me what you think; some of them will have new powers. But the humans will have no power but will be a lot stronger. I hoped you like it. And tell me if this should be M or T.

From Animefun50000~


	2. Chapter 2 We Will Have You

Summary: Young Justice along with Red Arrow were Kidnapped, but only Robin was found alive, He doesn't know what happened to his team. A year later Young Justice is back, only there's one thing different about them there evil and they want to be a full team again, only thing is Robin's with a different team and they don't want to let him go without a fight. Too bad the Young Justice will stop at nothing to get there little brother back. Has kidnapping, mind/body control and little torture, crossover evil Red Arrow and Young Justice.

Rated M to be safe.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Arrow or any characters in the story.

_Dream_

Voice inside a dream

Normal

Sorry for the wait, I was out of down and for lilo202 if something bad happened to be you never find out the end ha ha. ; P

Evil or Not We Still Want Our Little Brother Back

Chapter 2- We Will Have You

_Repeat:_

_~Some were close to the tower~_

_ "He's here, I can feel him. There is our baby brother." One of the women dark figures said to five other dark figures. They all smiled when they heard that the one they been looking for are close by. _

_ "It's him? What are we going to do then?" The second youngest of the six said, looking at the oldest figure. _

_ "For now we wait, I want to know if what they did to him worked, but at the same time I know we all want to see him again. So we will watch him tomorrow and come up with a plan, because we all want him back." A flash of lighting appear to show all the faces of the Young Justice Team and Red Arrow. "Soon we will have our baby brother with us again. _

Robin pov

It was still raining outside, but that didn't stop Beastboy and Cyborg form trying to have a good time. They went into their rooms and got all their movies and video games they had. "Alright y'all ready for a movie day/night marathon, booya." (I think that's how you spell it.) Cyborg said in a happy voice because he knew that the bad guys' plans were mostly ruined by the rain, so they just moved it to another day.

That was both a good and bad thing, for you see that just means they have another day to make their plans better or/and do what we are going to do. Plus we'd get a day off. The team started to fight over which movie they should watch first. StarFire wanting to watch the movie with a pink and purple pony on the movie case because the ponies were cute. Raven picked the movie with a black case and Beastboy and Cyborg picked will they didn't show us they just said it will be the best movie of this year. I sighed and put a small smile on as I watched the team. They are my fourth family, and I want nothing bad to happen to them, but right now I feel as if they will be hurt and it will be very soon.

I started to feel sleepy and started to see black spots around me and soon all I saw was black. I didn't hear my team yell my name.

Somewhere Closer~

"Will, what happened?" Ask Wally with his voice hopeful to have his best friend back. Wally along with the rest of them has been through hell. They finally got out and have been looking for their little brother. They wanted the team whole again. The women he asked looked at him and smiled.

"What they did worked only that man did something else to him, so he doesn't know what has happened to us. The only thing is we have to bring it out of him. If we don't it could destroy him from the inside out." M'gann said looking at the team with happy but sad eyes.

Roy looked at her then towards the stone grounded. "That men wanted something form all of us, but he wanted more form Robin. He kept us away from Robin, all we really know about what happened to Robin is what he told us and the file we took form the computer they kept about us. We never got to see Robin the whole time and based on what the file says we still don't have the full story. The only way to find out what really happened is to get Robin to remember what happened. It may be painful for him, but we will help him. And after he remembers we will go after that men and make him pay for what he has done to us and then we'll go to our next goal. So who's ready to kidnap our little brother?" Roy said sounding like the leader and when they all nodded they were ready to take back their brother.

Hope you like it and the next chapter will come soon, hopefully tomorrow and it will be longer. Next chapter Young Justice vs. Teen Titans, plus what happened to Robin is he alright. Sorry for the wait, I was out of down and for lilo202 if something bad happened to be you never find out the end ha ha. ; P

From AnimeFun50000~


End file.
